Dark Secrets
by XravenXjokerX
Summary: Will and Warren are gay but dating Angela and Layla hasnt made things easier for them. Warren and Willlove their girlfirends to death and hope that they will never find out about their dark scret, but things never go as planned Warrenoc, Willlayla, WW...
1. Chapter 1

**Will sighed as he woke up for another day of school. Today was the day of Medulla's final and he hasn't studied very much during the course of the month. He and his sister, Angela, would always have study sessions, even though Angela never really needed to study. But lately, Will has had his fascination on something (someone) else. He knew that if Angela or Layla ever found out about "them", they would never see light ever again. What does this mean? Well he and Warren are well…gay. Although Warren and Angela were dating, he and Will still had a thing for each other. Will everyday would wake up hoping that his girlfriend and sister would never find out about the big secret because in all truth, Will and Warren loved their girlfriends very much.**

**" Hey Will get up! Mom has breakfast ready!" Angela threw one of Will's action figurines of superman at him. Will groaned and laughed as Angela ran into the room and jumped on him.**

**" Gee Ang, get fatter why don't ya?" Will picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Angela gasped. **

**" Hey I'm not fat you worthless terd…now put me down, Layla is waiting for you down stairs." Will gently set Angela down and headed downstairs where his girlfriend greeted him with a hug. **

**" Hey Layla how are you?" Will asked sitting down beside her. Layla blushed and nodded. **

**" Okay how are you? You ready for Medulla's final?" Josie and Steve looked over at Will who just sighed and nodded. **

**" Yea I'm ready, I just want to get this test over with, I've been having hot flashes from the anticipation." Layla laughed and drummed her hands on the table.**

**" Hey I was wondering if you, Ang, and Warren wanted to go see a movie this weekend, that's if you all are free." Will gulped a little bit, remembering what the last movie ended up like. **

**" Uh, yea sure, I'll ask Ang and War if they would like to go." He looked at the table blankly, as he thought of what they were doing to the girls, betraying? No, they still love them to death. **

**" Hey guys the bus is here!" Angela called out from outside. Will and Layla grabbed their bags and headed out the door where they met Angela. " Will you ready for that test?" she looked down at Will her big blue eyes. Will shook his head.**

**" I don't know I mean I think I'll be okay but then I always freeze at tests." Layla kissed his cheek.**

**" It's okay Will , we can review some stuff once we get to school okay?" Will smiled at his sweet girlfriend. He gave her a kiss as they stepped on the bus.**

**" I would like that, thanks." They all began walking to their seats when Angela was yanked into the backseat. **

**" Where do you think you're going?" Angela smiled at the voice of her boyfriend's voice and laughed. **

**" No where, how are you? And please tell me you're ready for Medulla's final." Warren smiled and nodded. **

**" Yea that " study" session did me some good." Angela and Warren had another laugh before Will walked by. Warren stopped dead in his tracks when they locked eyes. " Everything okay?" Angela asked concerned. Warren closed his eyes for a moment. **

**" Uh huh, I'm good." Angela sighed and nodded, telling him that she understood. She knew better than to get in the way of Warren's thinking he needed his time to think, just like everyone else. Layla and Will were talking occasionally when suddenly, Ron slammed on the breaks. Angela almost went flying out of the seat but Warren held her back. " Damnit Ron you're going to hurt someone." Warren growled as he sat back up in his seat. **

**" Sorry." Was all Ron could say before he allowed the last kid on the bus and headed towards Sky High. Once the group reached the school grounds, Angela and Layla decided to go see Medulla about the test, they told the guys to meet them at the library so Will could freshen up on what was on the test. Warren and Will rushed to the library, thanking god that the librarians were never in the restricted area. **

**" God I thought we'd never get time alone." Will said as he kissed Warren's full lips. Warren smiled and kissed Will back. **

**" Now we are alone so enjoy it." They continued kissing until Will stopped suddenly. **

**" Wait…" he said. Warren rolled his eyes and looked at Will.**

**" You always ruin the moment, what's wrong?" Will's eyes were clouded with disgust. **

**" I feel bad." **

** " About?" a glare was casted from Will. **

**" C'mon Will. They don't know anything." Warren sighed as Will left the restricted area. **

**" Warren, what we're doing is wrong. Yea I love it….and you, but we have girlfriends who love us and what we're doing to them isn't fair." Warren sat down by Will. **

**" Well…I don't know what to say, we are the way we are. If they don't know, then it won't hurt them." Will nodded and kissed Warren's cheek.**

**" Okay but we just have to be more careful cuz I don't want to lose Layla, or the trust and love of my sister." **

**Warren smiled. " I wouldn't want to lose your sister either…she's….fun." Will's eyes widened. **

**" What did you guys do now?" Warren sighed proudly and smiled a more broad smile.**

**" Stuff."**

**" You better hope our parents don't find out."**

**" We used protection." Warren looked at Will with the same stupid look. " Don't look at me like that, she's fine, I made sure we used it. Besides she's hott." **

**" Ewe C'mon I don't want to hear about if my sister is good looking." **

**" Boys we have very good news." Angela said as she approached Will and Warren. **

**" Medulla died?" Warren asked, receiving a playful smack. **

**" No hott head, Medulla isn't here today so dear William has another day to study" Layla came in short after Angela. **

**" So you guys heard?' She asked. Will and Warren nodded. The homeroom bell rang, and the four began walking to their homeroom class, where they met up with the rest of their gang and talked for a bit more. Will and Warren exchanged glances and inwardly prayed that their loving girlfriends would never know their dark secret.**


	2. Chapter 2

Angela and Layla was all bubbly through the halls. People knew about how the two simple girls caught the hearts of the hottest guys of the school, but they were beginning to suspect other things about them too. There was a goth girl in the school who called herself Raven. She knew everything about everybody…she always found out everything. She was a danger to everyone in the school, teachers included. She grinned as she watched Angela and Layla pass her by and gave a wave,

" Nice to see you two again… how was your weekend?" She asked. Angela and Layla exchanged glances at each other.

" Um nice thank you and what about yours?" Layla replied. Raven sighed heavily.

" Boring as usual…where are Warren and Will?" Angela glared down at the girl.

" Raven its not nice to pry on people, there's nothing wrong with them." Layla and Angela proceeded to their seats where they anxiously waited for their boyfriends to come, but the minutes kept ticking by. They weren't the only ones watching the clock either, Raven did also. She was the strangest girl in Sky High…she loved to see people in pain, which caused her to have zero friends, and she didn't even like her fellow goths, she was like what Warren used to be, a loner. Once a half-hour passed, Angela began to worry…where were those two? She had a report to write, along with other homework Medulla kept slamming at them.

" Miss Stronghold it would be best if you forgot about your troubled lover and got back to your work." Medulla scowled. The class began laughing as her pale face began to turn a bright red. She looked at Layla who only shook her head, and began writing some more. SLAM! Everyone's head snapped up at the loud sound. It was quiet for a moment until the voices of teachers began yelling in the halls. Everyone wanted to see what happened, but the teachers forced the kids to stay inside.

" I wonder what happened." Layla whispered. It was around five more minutes before Medulla came back in the room shaking his head. Everyone was scared, none of the teachers were telling the kids what had happened, and because of the growing drama, rumors began to spill out. Angela could feel her pulse race…something happened that the teachers don't want anyone else to know, and where were Will and Warren? She tried to get the thought off of her mind until she felt a slight brush on her hand. It was a note…maybe from Layla. It wasn't.

_ I don't know about you, but I would worry about Warren and Will if I were you._

Raven. She drew detailed pictures of Warren and Will holding hands. It was a sick joke, a horrible joke.

/ _It's a joke./ _ Angela though to herself. _/A horrible joke./ _ The bell rang the kids filed out of the class with whispers, leaving Layla and Angela behind.

* * *

i havent been here in forever so give me any feed back if you can if you are willing to help me then email me at i need some ideas and suggestions so whoever wants to help please do so and if you wanna be my myspace buddy just type in 


End file.
